Satake, Ryuuka
Satake, Ryuuka was the former student of Uchiha, Zunenekio , and later became the Second, Eigth, and Tenth Otokami of the Sound village. He is considered by Sound to be it's second best leader ever, only inferior to Kumojin, Kyrie Eleison. Kyrie and Ryuuka were the ones responsible for Sound surviving as long as it did, and were the ones who were responsible for placing the Screaming Tower in the Scream Village. Ryuuka was also a member of Kyrie Eleison's groups, Kiribashi, White Noise, and was a short-term member of the group Aski. He had an adamant stance of opposing Akatsuki, and could sympathize with the jinchuurikis. Background Ryuuka was born to Satake, Kuraso and Satake, Soruhime in a small village. His father would soon die but not before giving Ryuuka some of his own fighting potential. His mother would die when he was 8 to the man who would become his stepfather. Since Ryuuka was five years old, he had undergone extremely brutal combat training and education as a mercenary-in-training, from tactics to field medicine, to weapon handling. It was this training while he was young which helped him become the fighter and leader he would later be, but also would be the reason that he would distance himself from others. He had advanced much faster than most other people would, and was one of the 45% of the students who would actually survive the 6-year training program. Uchiha, Zunenekio decided to mold him into his successor after seeing the amount of potential that he had. He would learn several vital skills from Zunenekio while being formally trained by the government. When Zunenekio disappeared, Ryuuka would as well, then reappear several hundred years later when Otokage Kiera Eleison invited him to Sound. Personality Ryuuka, like his teacher Zunenekio, had a cold personality. His face is usually emotionless and tends to analyze everything that he's given. He is not, however, above a good practical joke. When around others, Ryuuka is considered somewhat arrogant; however, underlying this is cunning and adaptability that is seen once in very few generations. He is also intelligent and perceptive. He is somewhat cynical and dislikes using honorifics (And having people address him with an honorific). Considered "emotionally dead" and "mysterious" by several Sound ninjas, especially when he fights, it's hard to break his shell. Also underlying his arrogance is an extreme amount of self-criticism and introspective, as well as self-destructive behavior. Appearance Ryuuka's first appearance at age 6 marked a completely different appearance, with short dark hair, and wearing a loose shirt and shorts. When Ryuuka would reappear for the first time many years later, he had began wearing mostly dark blue or black clothing, which also was loose. His appearance he'd have changed as he progressed through the ranks, basically emulating Zunenekio's appearance up until he became a Chuunin, but especially changed when he became the Otokami. His appearance switched to what it is now, a neck-style headband, wearing tight pants, combat boots, and a slightly loose long-sleeve shirt, with a hooded cloak over it. He also let his hair grow over his olive green eyes, and would part it to the right side of his face. His appearance was perfect and expected for his fighting style, as he is a fast and stealthy character, wearing clothing that would not restrict his movement while hiding his movements at the same time. Abilities Ryuuka is considered gifted by the majority of the ninja in his generation, as well as previous generations. He is also considered dangerous, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan's standards, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. When he first met Zunenekio, his prowess with Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised him during their first training session. After finishing training with Zunenekio, and his training with the government, he had fleshed out a lot more of his potential to include a variety of other skills. It was this training combined with hard work and natural ability that caused him to become a ninja who could fight on par with some of the most legendary shinobi. He also has a large amount of chakra, as his chakra levels have exceeded the majority of the Hoshigaki and the Uchiha clans, clans who were notorious for high amounts of chakra. He has also, as a result of training with the government, developed some immunity to poison, especially of poisons from animals and insects, as well as several synthetic poisons commonly used in puppets. Taijutsu Ryuuka had never had any real stamina or hand-to-hand training until Zunenekio began to train him, for before this training, he was barely average in either. However, now he has shown to have an above average amount of stamina, and even higher level of hand-to-hand training as a result of developing several martial arts, but he claims his taijutsu is still mediocre compared to "pure" taijutsu masters such as Rudolf and Renden, Vash. Speed Ryuuka is as notorious as Zunenekio when it came to speed. He seems to fly throughout a battlefield, while dodging physical attacks and ninjutsu with ease. His speed is also equivalent to his teacher's. His reflexes are also extremely high, comparable to an experienced Uchiha. Weapons Ryuuka is infamous for his useage of weapons. He knows how to use a wide variety of weapons, from swords, to daggers, and especially throwing weapons. His preferred throwing weapons are shuriken, and he is able to throw waves of weapons at a speed which most people can not even perceive. His preferred swords are a pair of triple pronged weapons which he can wield at a speed which is usually reserved only for small weapons. He is also a known user of the Kusanagis. Space-Time Ninjutsu Space-time ninjutsu was Ryuuka's second specialty, and he is infamous for having created several which can allow him to manipulate the location of objects, and his own speed. Sealing Jutsu While not specializing in sealing jutsu, Ryuuka knows how to seal his weapons and even certain jutsu into tags or scrolls. Doton Mastery Ryuuka is known as the top earth-style user in the Sound village, possibly the world, regardless of the fact that earth is not his affinity. His earth techniques were so well developed he was actually capable of manipulating the earth to his will for offense, defense, and supplementary usage, sometimes without even using handseals. He also invented a Doton jutsu in particular which allows him to bury his enemies in a nearly unbreakable stone coffin. Katon Mastery While not specializing in fire-style (Even though it is his affinity), Zunenekio had trained Ryuuka enough in it to use it in combination with earth-style or wind-style techniques to increase their potential. He also had a blue type of fire which rarely, if ever, uses. He has also borrowed a few of Zunenekio's fire techniques. Intelligence Ryuuka has literally been educated and fought every type of enemy there is, giving him the information needed for him to defeat more powerful enemies. He's also known to be intuitive and clever, using techniques for things that they weren't meant to be used. He could deduce a jutsu's basic mechanics. Era 1 Era 2 Category:Characters Category:Satake Characters